Perry's Nightmare Coming True
by FigurePerry
Summary: Perry isn't really scared of anything. Well, except for losing his host family and getting fired of course. If these events actually happened, how would Agent P react? Especially if both happened on the same day.


Today was April Fools in Danville. A handful of people enjoy this special occasion because it's the best day to prank someone. But then you have the other batch, the ones who _hate_ it. Now, Perry wouldn't say he _hated_ April Fools. A low tolerance would be a better description. Only because Francis Monogram and Carl would try to prank him even though they're not really described as pranks since they're boring and dull. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's pranks, however, weren't as annoying and dull. Instead, they're just confusing and hard to understand how you got pranked.

Perry walks to his nearest chute, putting his fedora on. He travels down the tube and sits in front of the monitor to get his mission for the day. Today was different, however. Major Monogram has a sad look on his face. This unusual expression confuses Agent P.

"Ahem. Good morning, Agent P. Today you won't have to go to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Instead, well… I think Heinz can tell you himself." Major Monogram scoots a little and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Agent P's nemesis, starts to get into the shot.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus! Fancy seeing you here. So as you see, I got arrested and now can't leave here. Now you're probably wondering: 'Well Heinz, how did you get arrested?'. You see, it all started a couple days ago…"

•••

Dr. D was lying on the ground, all burnt up from his recent inator explosion.

"Ugh… this defeated feeling really brings me down… Perry the Platypus' hat in my sock isn't as comforting- wait hold on! Oh-ho-ho! How bad of a day to be forgetful!" Heinz's face starts to light up.

•••

"So I took a photo of it and uploaded it to my blog and wrote the whole story about it! Boy, did it became popular fast!"

Agent P's eyes widened. _That cannot be possible… I swear that fedora of mine was on my head that day._ He thought.

"I was surfing on the internet late at that night and that's how I found it," Carl said, who is out of the shot.

"Agent P, this action is very irresponsible!" Monogram said.

Agent P frowned, feeling bad for what he did. Monogram and Heinz walk out of the shot, making the room quiet for a short moment. Agent P heard footsteps behind, though and looked behind him to see Monogram, Carl, and his arch- nemesis standing about fifteen feet behind him. He got out of his seat and started to walk over to them.

"Seriously!" Monogram yelled, scaring Agent P a bit that made him walk a foot back. "Over five hundred seventy- six thousand people know your secret and that's the number of people in Danville only!"

"The O.W.C.A has to shut down due to the accidental expose." Carl added.

"Wait a minute, does that mean I have to relocate jails?" Heinz asked. Everyone looked at him for a minute. "Oh… that wasn't the right time to ask, wasn't it? Shame on you, Perry the Platypus."

Agent P feels really guilty now and makes an obvious expression that he's sorry.

"You know, saying 'sorry' won't help and deleting that post won't make a difference since it was shared by over… let's see," Doof paused as he got his phone out to check how many people shared his blog post "one thousand people. Yes! I am becoming f-am-ous!" He sang.

Carl rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Agent P, I hate to tell you this, but Major Monogram and I have agreed that it's best to fire you before we share this with the other agents."

' _It's best to fire you'_ that quote kept repeating in Agent P's head. _'Best to fire you… to fire you… fire.'_ Agent P was frozen but knew he had to try and fix this. He took out a notepad and pen from his hat and wrote: "I understand. I'm sorry for the accident. Please forgive me."

Agent P held the notepad up for all three to read.

Major Monogram regretfully shook his head though. "I'm sorry, Agent P. But this action is just unforgivable. I know this is a bad time for this, but since you're fired, we'll need the hat," he said, putting his hand out.

Agent P slowly took his fedora off and handed it to his now formerly boss.

Monogram puts the hat in his pocket and looks at Perry again.

"Also, Perry, we'll have to relocate you too since we can't let your host family know you were an agent," Monogram adds.

Perry was speechless. _This is the worst day of my life!_ He thought.

"One of our agents will fly you over to your new home in a few hours so I think it's best to start packing now," Carl announced

Perry sadly looks at Dr. D as he is walking to the elevator to go back up.

"You were a great nemesis…" Heinz quietly said.

Those words punched Perry in the heart, making him feel even worse. He clicks the elevator and waits for it to open but it just isn't working for some reason. _Ugh._ Perry thought, spamming the button. He punches the door with frustration and just looks down with tears starting to come to his eyes. Perry closes them and tries to keep it together for a few seconds. He opens them again and it's slightly blurry. He takes some deep breaths and looks at the trio, using hand gestures that the elevator is not working.

Monogram puts his hands on his hips. "The elevator isn't working? Well maybe it's because-"

"YOU'VE BEEN FOOLED, FOOL!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled.

Everyone started to laugh except Perry. But who could blame him, just a few minutes ago, his worst nightmare was coming to life! Perry looks down feeling humiliated.

"It's all a lie, Agent P. Your life will still be the same. You won't have to leave your family or the O.W.C.A." Monogram reassured, still laughing his head off.

As the three continued laughing, they noticed a drop fell to the ground. The laughter stopped and the three pranksters wondered where it came from. They all looked up and noticed it was from Perry.

"Whoa whoa! Perry, it was just a joke. No hard feelings." Heinz quickly said.

Perry noticed the tear and closed his eyes again. More and more tears were coming up, though which wasn't helping. Perry quickly turned around and crossed his arms.

"I told you he wouldn't approve this joke! Look at him!" Carl whispered.

"Can it, Carl," Monogram whispered back nervously. "Agent P, turn around, it's okay," Monogram called in the best reassuring voice he could possibly make. Perry continued to stand there and started to sniff.

"Guys," Carl whispered, "I think we played with his emotions too much!"

"I think we got that, genius," Heinz said.

Unbeknownst to them, Perry can hear the whispering. _'I think we played with his emotions too much!... his emotions… emotions'._ That word was enough to make the poor platypus uncontrollably cry. The fact that they can see him crying makes him feel worse.

The trio looked at each other with panicked looks.

"W-what do we do?" Francis asks, sweating.

"I don't know. Um. Try to make him cheer up… I guess?" Carl suggests.

"How?"

"Not sure. You two are Dad's though."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Heinz asked.

"There's no time to argue, Heinz! We have something else more important to deal with at the moment." Monogram yelled.

"You're right," Heinz replied, looking at Perry who is now no longer standing and sitting on the floor instead. Heinz then looks back to Monogram and Carl. "I've never seen Perry the Platypus like this before."

"Well, I haven't either," Monogram replied.

The three were now feeling really guilty.

"Guys," Carl said, "I think we should all walk over to him and sincerely apologize."

They both nodded and started to put the plan into action. Heinz, Monogram, and Carl walk to Perry. Monogram puts Perry's fedora back on his head and sits next to him.

"Look, Agent P. We just wanted to finally successfully prank you since we've always failed at it," Monogram said.

Heinz starts to sit next to Agent P too.

"We all hated failing though. So this year, we decided to team up to prank you instead and well… that didn't go well."

Carl puts his hand on Agent P's shoulder. "We didn't think about your feelings though while planning and abused your weaknesses."

"We're sorry." the three said in unison.

Agent P's crying starts to slowly stop. He takes off his fedora and grabs out a notepad and pen again. Agent P starts writing on it and shows the three the note.

"So this is all a joke?" Monogram reads aloud.

"Yes, it is a joke," Carl confirmed and smiled.

The three started to hug the best agent in the organization who soon warmly accepts it. When they break the nice hug, they stand up and Agent P starts to face them.

"Next time we try to prank you, we'll make sure it doesn't hurt you like this one did," Monogram says.

Heinz lends Agent P a tissue from his lab coat which he accepts and starts to wipe off the leftover tears.

"Well… I think we went through enough for today. See you tomorrow, Agent P." Monogram says, walking out. Carl follows and waves as he also leaves the room.

"I'll be waiting for you." Dr. Doofenshmirtz says as he walks out.

Agent P nods and clicks the elevator button again which finally opens. He steps inside of it and goes back up to the Flynn- Fletcher home.

••••••

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction I made when I was bored XD. Bye!**_


End file.
